


I Really Should Call the Police, but My Cat Likes You.

by celestia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, developing crush, kuroo's a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a shitty professor whose paper is making him pull an all nighter. When a drunk Kuroo Tetsurou breaks in the only thing keeping him from going to jail is Tsukishima's cat, who never likes anyone, taking a liking to Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Should Call the Police, but My Cat Likes You.

Tsukishima has a lot on his plate, but keeping up with school is number one on his list of concerns. With his first year of college at Tokyo University he’s working like hell to keep his grades up high. He doesn’t quite have the time to be partying like other people in his apartment. Due to some bad communication on the school’s behalf, Tsukishima was stuck in an apartment block barely off campus with no one in his year. Some students staying there are already in their senior year and coasting through and then there are other’s like Tsukishima, working at three in the morning to get his paper done.

_Fuck this professor. A paper due online on a Saturday morning when class would be? Who the hell does that?_

Most of the people in his apartment complex have quieted down, but of course there are still heavy steps coming down the hall. It is three in the morning on a weekend, of course people are drunk. The only good thing about being stuck in this shitty apartment is he was able to take his cat with him to school. His cat, Ty, was a grumpy little guy, but very affectionate to Tsukishima. He helped keep some obnoxious neighbors out. No one wants to stay near a cat always trying to claw or bite you especially if it’s always hissing. 

Tsukishima hears a noise towards the door. He glances up and sees Ty nearby sniffing and scratching at the door. He doesn’t think much of it and turns back to his god forsaken paper. _Did it occur to the professor that students have other things to do on a Friday?_ Not even thirty seconds later did Tsukishima hear the door start to make a loud smacking noise. Repeatedly. 

_BAM BAM BAM- THE DOOR SHOOTS OPEN_

“BOKUTO! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?” some guy with messy hair says drunkenly. Who is this guy waltzing into his apartment smashed. Wait no, he didn’t walk into his apartment he broke into his apartment.

“Who the HELL are you?” Tsukishima shouts and gets up from his chair.

The boy slowly turns in Tsukishima’s direction and says, “Bokuto, did you dye your hair? It looks nice!”

“No you idiot. And I’m not Bokuto! Who the hell do you think you are!” Tsukishima looks him over and gets a good idea of who he is. Messy black hair, sports jacket, extremely drunk. He’s some kind of third year athlete. While Tsukishima goes off to his own world for a bit trying to narrow down the possibilities even further until he stops and notices a noise.

_Purring_

_Holy shit Ty never likes anyone. Who is this guy?_

While petting the orange striped cat it seems to click to the guy starts to whisper to himself that this isn’t Bokuto’s apartment. “Bokuto is allergic to cats this can’t be his apartment,” he looks up while still playing with the cat and takes a good look at Tsukishima. After about thirty seconds he confirms it isn’t Bokuto, but a boy he’s never met. “Oh yeah, I’m Kuroo. I like your cat.”

Tsukishima stands there bewildered. Ty could barely handle Tsukishima’s family, but here he is playing with a stranger that broke into his house. The first thought that comes to mind is that he should call the police, but this event is so rare it slips his mind.

Kuroo points at the cat. When he stops scratching Ty immediately starts meowing for more attention. “What’s this lil guy’s name?”

Slowly Tsukishima manages to get out, “Ty…” with an extremely confused face.

Kuroo notices the cry from Ty and giggles then picks him up. “Hey lil guy! I’m still here!” Even though he’s drunk he carefully places Ty on his shoulders. Tsukishima is more than amazed when Ty sits on his shoulder happily as Kuroo continuously says, “Atta boy, Ty! Aren’t you a good kitty?”

Kuroo looks over to Tsukishima and says, “What…jeez what was you’re name again...Tsukki, right? I’m drunk...obviously, but I like cats.”

Tsukishima’s face is more collected now, “Number one: It’s Tsukishima, not Tsukki. Two: my cat hates everyone. I have never seen him this okay with anyone, but me.”

Pulling Ty up to his face and giggling, “Well there’s a first for everything right?”

“Yeah...and this is the first time I’m not going to call the police over a break in. You better be grateful Ty likes you. I sure don’t.” Tsukishima says this as he looks down on Kuroo with a smug and crossed arms. He probably isn’t that bad of a guy if Ty likes him, but he doesn’t need to know that right now.

“Well,” he starts at Tsukishima and looks back to Ty, “Thank you very much. I get to be break into a cute boy’s apartment on accident and not have him call the cops on me because of you.” He gives Ty a quick kiss which is followed by a small meow in return.

Tsukishima has turned bright red at this point and has turned back to his desk to return to his paper. _I still have to finish this stupid thing whether he’s here or not._ Typing away for what seems like forever, he’s finally getting close to the word count he needs AKA it’s time to bullshit and use some fancy words. Hearing Kuroo play with Ty in the background isn’t that bad. They’ve moved up to the couch instead of staying by the door. Tiny meows and giggles can be heard while he works. 

Tsukishima, after a couple hours of hard work, yawns and leans back. He’s finally finished his paper. Tsukishima sees that it’s five in the morning before he sends in his paper and finally closes his laptop. He figures he deserves a cup of tea, he’s worked for it. 

As Tsukishima quietly walks toward the kitchen he passes the reason he’s quiet. Kuroo lying on the couch asleep with Ty sleeping on his chest. He pauses for a bit and still can’t believe it. Someone is getting along with Ty, also the fact he didn’t call the cops because some stupid drunk kid got along with his cat. He can yell at that stupid kid later, but while he’s going to go make tea he figures he might want some too.

Tsukishima pulls out some tea from the cabinet and warms up some water in a pot. A broke college kid doesn’t really have enough money for a kettle and there’s no reason to nag his parents for one. He looks over his shoulder to glance and Kuroo and Ty. He can see Kuroo’s stomach softly rise and fall with each breath bringing Ty gently up and down. He starts to think about how Kuroo mentioned that he was a cute guy, but not directly to him. He can feel the blush rise to his cheeks again. He starts to notice his heart beat has increased.

_Shit I don’t need this. I don’t need to develop a crush on an asshole because he called me cute. Just because my cat happens likes him doesn’t mean I should._

When the water is hot enough he pours it into two mugs and puts a tea bag in each. He shouldn’t even be making one for Kuroo. Tsukishima pulls out the tea bags and sips his own tea. It tastes delightful after his hard work. Kuroo doesn’t deserve his hospitality, but that doesn’t stop Tsukishima from gingerly walking over to him and placing the tea down on the table.

After he sets the tea down he starts to walk to his room. He can’t seem to help himself from turning around to get one final look at the two on the couch. _Shit, I can’t just leave him there without a blanket._ He finds a warm enough blanket to make sure Kuroo doesn’t wake up early to nag him about it being cold. Draping it over him, Tsukishima really finds himself tired. He needs to go to bed now before he passes out on the ground. Before that he pulls out a pen and paper and writes a note to Kuroo. He can’t have him waking him up after staying up all night. _I’m not doing it to be nice._

\---

Kuroo wakes up in a place vaguely familiar to him. He remembers the cat, the cute guy, but not exactly how he got there. He yawns and sees a cute cat on him doing the exact same. On top of the two of them is a blanket that surely wasn’t there last night. On the coffee table next to the couch there’s a mug filled with tea and a note. Slowly Kuroo reaches over for the tea and has a quick sip of it. It’s delicious and he’d like to drink all of it, but he can see that the note seems a little more important right now.

\---

Dear Asshole,

You were so drunk that I doubt you remember how you got where you are. You were fucking drunk as hell and broke into my apartment yelling about someone named Bokuto. The only reason you’re not in jail is because my cat liked you. _No. Other. Reason._ I’m asleep and don’t you fucking dare wake me up I just spent all night writing a paper and confused on why my cat can only get along with me and a slob of a stranger. 

If you wake me up I will murder you,  
Tsukishima.

\---

A smile spreads across Kuroo’s face. 

As he starts to pet Ty he laughs quietly. _Maybe I should break in here more often._

**Author's Note:**

> Ty is short for Tyrannosaurus because Tsukki is a nerd


End file.
